Elibe
Elibe is the fictional continent which serves as the setting of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Elibe consists of 7 countries. Countries Bern Founded by Hartmut the Hero, one of Eight Heroes, Bern is the most powerful nation in Elibe, having a large military force. Wyverns are native to this country. The country is ruled by a monarch. It is also the resting place for the Fire Emblem, which serves as Bern's national treasure, and it is also where the Shrine of Seals is located. Hartmut's Divine Weapon, Eckesachs , as well as the Sword of Seals, reside here. Etruria Etruria is one of the largest nations in Elibe and is rumoured to rival Bern in military strength. The country was founded by St. Elimine, one of eight Heroes, and therefore the St. Elimine church is based in this country. It is also ruled by a monarch. St. Elimine's Divine Weapon, Aureola the "Supreme Light", resides here. Lycia Founded by Roland the Hero, one of the Eight Heroes, Lycia is geographically located in the center of Elibe and is home to every lord in FE6 and FE7. It is made up of numerous territories, each ruled by a powerful Marquess, and those leaders form a council which governs the country. Lycia unifies into a kingdom, if certain conditions are met, after the events of FE6. Roland's Divine Weapon, Durandal the "Blazing Sword", resides here. Ilia Founded by Holy Knight Barigan, one of the Eight Heroes, Ilia is the northern-most nation in Elibe and is described as a snowy wasteland which cannot support farming. Most people become mercenaries to survive while there are some who become scholars. Pegasi are native to this country. Barigan's Divine Weapon, Malte the "Lance of Ice and Snow", resides here. Sacae Founded by Hanon the Divine Knight, one of Eight Heroes, Sacae is a vast, open plain country of nomads. There are three main tribes of nomads in Sacae; the Kutolah, the Djute, and the Lorca tribe, although most of the Lorca were killed off before the events of FE7. Nomads and Myrmidons hail from this country. Hanon's Divine Weapon, Miugre the "Gale Bow", resides here Western Isles Founded by Durbans the Berserker, one of the Eight Heroes, The Western Isles are an archipelago off the coast of Etruria and is colonised by the Etrurians. It is rich in minerals and resources, although piracy and banditry often occurs in the country. Durbans's Divine Weapon Armads the "Thunder Axe" resides here. Nabata Desert The Nabata desert is a desert peninsula at the southwestern corner of Elibe. It is a desert wasteland, but it is rumoured that a secret village in the desert called Arcadia houses dragons. Archsage Athos, one of the Eight Heroes, took refuge in the desert after the events of the Scouring. It was here that he met Nergal and discovered Arcadia. His Divine Weapon, Forblaze the "Infernal Element", resides here. Etymology Perhaps 'Elibe' is a Japanese pronunciation of the Greek 'Erebus,' which refers to the Greek underworld, or at least the part of the underworld thorugh which the dead had to walk to reach the main part. It means 'darkness.' Erebus was also a primordial Greek god who personified darkness. The countries of Elibe seem to be arranged in a manner that evokes the real-world Mediterranean, with Etruria (Italy) on the west, Ilia (Troy) to the northeast, and Lycia (Greece) in the middle. In this way, Nabata Desert would evoke North Africa. Category:Locations